Jealousy
by Twi-Esca-Inu
Summary: Rated T just to be safe. Fang gets jealous.
1. Chapter 1

"So," Fang said casually. "How does it feel knowing that you saved the world?" "Normal," was my immediate answer. "And you guys did just as much if not more than me." "No we didn't," everybody chorused. "Well, we have a new mission," I announced. Angel looked at me a smile on her face. I could tell she liked it. "Really what is it?" Gazzy wanted to know now! "The mission is to figure out how to get Iggy's eyesight back." "Really? I get a whole mission dedicated to me?" the surprise on Iggy's face was evident. Fang raised an eyebrow. _**It's time to land and make camp and I'm getting tired.**_ Angel said in my head. _Okay_. I replied. "We're landing. It's getting late."We flew down and we did a 360. Well, Fang, Iggy and I did anyway. "Nudge, Angel, Gazzy," I called. "Help Iggy get the food ready. Fang and I are going to collect firewood.

Total stay here and help by doing perimeter patrol." "Yes ma'am," Total said puffing out his chest to show how proud he was to have been trusted with perimeter patrol. Fang and I headed off into the woods. We picked up some wood in silence.

I turned my back to get a long burning piece of wood. As soon as it's in my grasp I feel arms surround my waist. I turn around sharply. "Relax it's just me." "Oh you scared me for a minute."

He just chuckled. Then he leaned down and kissed me lightly. After a moment I pulled away blushing. His face was slightly hurt. So since I didn't want him to think that I didn't feel the same way I kissed him lightly and drew away. The hurt was now replaced with his signature small smile. "I love you Max."

"I love you too Fang." "Really?" "Yeah. Wait! What did you expect me to say?" I looked at him the question reflecting in my eyes. "I was expecting you might be like What! I'm sorry Fang but I just don't feel the same way about you. That's what I expected." "If you expected that then you don't know me as well as I thought you did.

Then surprising both of us I giggled. Yes me, Invincible Maximum Ride giggled. GIGGLED FOR PETE'S SAKE! How out of character is that? Fang just looked at me surprised. "Let's head back to camp," Fang said and I burst into laughter realizing that we had TONS of wood. "Are you okay?" "Yeah sure, perfect," I said giggling again.

When we got back to camp Angel was looking at both of us happily. "Oh boy." Fang said. "I'm with you on that." "Angel just smiled sweetly and I knew that she knew what we just said. And something that both of us know is that she knew about US.

"Can Fang and I please talk to you for a minute Ang?" "Of course," she said with that same sweet smile on her face and flounced over to us. The three of us walked into the woods together and sat down on a fallen tree. "Angel," Fang started.

"You need to keep this a secret until we are ready to tell the others. Okay?" "Fine. But you guys ruin all the fun," she complained. "Angel, you wouldn't know about this until we told the whole flock if you couldn't read minds. You know that." I was trying to play on understanding.

"Okay. I guess you're right," but there was still a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Thanks Ang," Fang was actually saying 'thanks Ang" wow. "Thanks sweetie. I knew that you would understand." Then we headed back to our campsite.

They already had a roaring fire going and hadn't used even a quarter of the firewood since we had gathered so much. "The food is ready," Iggy declared. "Have we really been gone that long?" "No but with all this help it was really easy and finished before we knew it."

We sat down and dug in. We all had fourths except for me. Fang elbowed me. "What?" "Are you okay? You normally have as much as me and I'm probably going for fifths." "Oh, yeah I'm fine. Just not hungry I guess." His eyes narrowed.

We were almost always hungry and I hadn't had enough to be full. "Max, what's wrong?" "Nothing!" I practically yelled. I was starting to get ticked off. The others had been listening in and they now turned to face us. **What's wrong?** Angel asked worriedly.

_I don't know!_** Let me search your thoughts**. There was silence for a couple of minutes. I guess that Angel had told them what she was doing. Then all of a sudden my vision was flecked with black flecks. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Angel POV

I was just coming out of Max's thoughts with nothing to tell anyone when I saw Max fall limp into unconsciousness. I quickly tuned into Max's thoughts. _It hurts! MAKE IT STOP! ANGEL ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME? ANGEL? MAKE IT STOP!_

There was something very wrong. I searched her body in my head. After around 2 seconds I found what was making this happen. There were 3 chips in her that were causing the problem. 2 of them had connected more like clashed together causing her pain.

And to add to it the one in her head was malfunctioning. I opened my eyes. "Angel," Fang said worry in his voice. "Do you know what's going on?" I quickly showed them what I had seen. Fang's eyes kinda glazed over. "We have to get her to 's house," I yelled. We took to the air. Fang was still out of it. (He's conscious but he's too worried to be of any use)

Fang's POV

As we were flying to 's house I still couldn't understand how this had happened. _Angel?_** Yeah? **_Is this why she wouldn't eat?_** I think so, but, I'm not completely sure. **_'Kay. _We were quite close to the house since we were headed there. We landed in the backyard and ran towards the door. We didn't even need to knock.

Before we were even at the door it flew open and Ella was standing in the doorframe. "Max," was the first thing out of her mouth. She looked around. "Where's Max?" "We need to see ." She walked to the door while drying her hands on a towel.

"Come in come in," she said spotting Max in Iggy. Then Ella saw her. We walked into the house and into the living room and set Max down on the couch. "Angel," I said.

"Show them." Within 3 minutes we were in their car racing towards the veterinary clinic where worked. She operated immediately. Now for the hard part. We have to wait and see if she would wake up.

Max's POV

I felt nothing when I opened my eyes. To my surprise I was in Ella's room. It was clear that Ella was on watch since she was the only one in the room. As soon as she saw that I was awake she yelled, " Wake up! She's awake!" Huh's and mumbled groans and moans was what greeted Ella.

"Max's AWAKE!" she yelled. All of a sudden their eyes flew open at almost the same time just as I was trying to sit up. "Max," they all yelled. Angel who was the closest to me jumped onto the bed and tackled me into a hug. There was a lot of screaming, crying and laughing but I was just focused on Angel.

Then Nudge, Ella and Total joined us and I was just focused on the five of us. The embrace was warm and full of love. OMG! I am getting too soft! Oh well, I was going to miss this when I die. **You're not going to die anytime soon.**_ Angel? _**Ya.**_ You might be wrong. _I thought holding them tighter. _ I might lose a battle or my expiration date could show up._** Yeah. Well, I don't want you to leave me. **

She held me a lot tighter. She showed Nudge my thought. I knew cause she held me tighter and said, "Don't even think about that." "I won't," I flock-whispered. Then the girls let go of me and my mom gave me a hug and said, " I didn't think I'd ever see you alive again." Then she held me tightened her arms then let go.

All the guys charged towards me and gave me a huge group hug. We held onto each other for a couple of minutes. Then they let go. Then my mom, Total and the guys left. The girls stayed while I had a shower and chose my clothes. I came out and got dressed with them turned around the other way.

Then they turned around as I took my hair out of my top. I was wearing a spaghetti strap, jean shorts, a pair of deep blue flats that matched the spaghetti strap and a leather bomber jacket. (Bomber jackets stop at the waist) Angel screamed


	3. Chapter 3

Fang POV

Max had gotten out of the shower 5 minutes ago since the shower had stopped. Then we (the guys) heard a scream. Angel! Iggy, Gazzy Total and I ran towards the girl's room.

"Don't come in!" The scream had been scared not hurt. "Angel what's going on? Why did you scream?" "Nothing GO AWAY!" She wouldn't let us in and it didn't sound like anything that we had to kick the door down about so we left.

Angel POV

"Angel what's going on? Why did you scream?" Dang! It's Fang! "Nothing GO AWAY!" I shouted. I hear their footsteps start to fade away. Good they're gone. "Why'd you scream?"

Nudge's voice sounded curious. Wordlessly I went over to Max. I turned her around so that her back was facing us and lifted her hair. On her neck was an expiration date. Nudge and Ella froze.

"When?" Max asked? "Four days." She just nodded. She wasn't scared. Not even surprised. "You knew!" "Yeah. I didn't want to tell anyone 'cause I didn't want to worry anyone."

We all nodded. We understood what she was saying. "Look. Don't tell anyone." "Even mom." This time it was Ella who replied. "Okay."

Max POV 4 days later

Today was my last day to live. Ella, Nudge and Angel had kept their promise. No one knew. We were all at the breakfast table. "Okay the girls get to choose today." Everyone already knew that since it had been biys choice yesterday.

"What do you want to do?" "Fly around and carry Ella," Angel surprised us all. "Yeah not the mall," Nudge added. It was clear as daylight to me that they hadn't forgotten what today was. "Okay," Fang said. "I'm cool with that. So long as there's no mall."

Fang's POV

No! Max started falling and I lept and managed to catch her. I checked her for a pulse. It was fast. Too fast. Then what felt like an eternity later but was probably only a millisecond her pulse stopped. I felt tears sliding down my face but I didn't care.

Max was gone. She was my love and without her my life would be worthless. All I had left was the flock. I will look after them then when my job is done I will join Max.

As I held her I felt like I was dying. All around me the flock was sobbing for their lost leader. I knew what Max would do.

She would put aside her own pain, comfort the flock and when everyone was asleep she would let her emotions hold her. But I wasn't as strong as her. I couldn't comfort them.

Angel's POV

"Fang," "What?" he was still sobbing his eyes dry of tears. "It's not Max." "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that the School took Max and left this clone.

It was MaxII's last thought before she died." "How long has she been with us?" "The clone came when Max was still out cold and we were in the room but we were sleeping."

"Oh! Flock!" he yelled his voice full of hope. They all looked up with tears still streaming down their faces. "Angel explain to the Flock what you just told me." Excitedly I told them what I knew.

Fang's POV

I was happy to know that my Max, my Maximum Ride was still alive. We flew back to 's house and dropped Ella off. Then we headed to California where the School was located.

We got about three quarters of the way there and then we stopped to sleep. I kept watch on them until Angel woke up and sent me to bed saying that I needed rest and that I would just be a burden if I was too tired to keep my eyes open.

When I woke up everyone even Nudge was up. We ate breakfast then we left to finish the flight. We got there around 1pm. Surprisingly Max was outside. She was with 10 M-geeks.

"Come on! You convinced to let you walk outside so walk!" said and M-geek. WHAT? ? That's Jeb! Her dad! HERE!

Fang's POV

Almost as if we had summoned Jeb with his thoughts he came walking out. "I would like to talk to my daughter alone," there was force in his voice and the M-geeks nodded their heads to him turned around and walked away.

Once they were gone Jeb leaned in and whispered something into Max's ear. Max just nodded gave him a quick hug and sprinted towards us. We watched in shock as Jed lifted a baseball bat that we hadn't seen him carrying and hit himself over the head with it.

As soon as Max was in the woods the flock and I gave her huge hugs welcoming her back. I looked at her and the question was clear in my eyes I think 'cause she answered the unspoken question.

She explained to everyone how Jeb was letting her go since he saw the flock so he hit himself over the head with the baseball hat to make it look like he struggled but she knocked him out.

We just nodded. I personally was in awe about what Jeb had done so she could leave. Max called an Up and Away so we lept into the air and unfurled our wings gracefully.

Max POV

I took my normal position up front but this time I was flanked my Angel and Nudge. Normally it was Iggy and Fang that flanked me.

Angel laughed reading my thoughts and said, "Sometimes us girls just need the front." I was kinda embarrassed but not too much. "I was just thinking that it was odd and different.

I didn't think that I don't like it. It feels kinda nice to be just us girls for a change. Nudge, Angel and I burst out laughing. Angel snickered,

" I think that you might of hurt Fang's feelings."

"Oh," I giggled. _I'll go talk to him._** Good idea.**_ Ha! I knew that you were still in my head!_ I turned around and flew towards Fang who was with the guys. Angel was right.

He did look kinda sad. "What's wrong? Fang?" I said when he didn't reply. "You prefer the girls to be with you instead of me and Iggy." "I didn't say that!

I said that it was nice for it to just be girls up front for a change." "So you prefer being with us guys?" "I don't prefer either!" "You have to prefer one," Fang said smiling a mischievous smile at me.

"NO! I don't have to prefer one." "yes you do!" ZOMG! It was from Nudge. "No I don't have to" "YES YOU DO!" It was from everybody this time even Angel.

"I've had enough. I'll meet you at mom's house when you decide not to make me choose between yal." I went into super speed.

Fang's POV

Why can't she just tell us! We all want to know. Maybe it's so the other group doesn't get sad. OH WELL! Or maybe she actually likes it the same.

Max POV

I had just come out of super speed like 5 minutes ago when I saw a guy flying towards me. FLYING! And it wasn't Fang….


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys I just wanted to say that Jealousy is up for adoption. I wrote this a while ago on another website and have found that it's just no longer fun for me to write since I'd need to go back and reread the books. I'm also interested now in Inuyasha, EscaFlowne and Twilight so I don't see the point in writing something when it doesn't make me happy. Thanks. Please message me if you're interested.


End file.
